This invention relates generally to helmets, and more particularly concerns safety helmets of the type worn by bicyclists and motorcyclists, and having a construction enhancing comfort and safety of the wearer.
In the past, it was known to provide air vents in helmets, as for example are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,496,854 to Feldman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,821 to Lewicki, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,514 to Sundahl. A problem associated with these air vents was the admission of undersirable elements such as foreign particles, rain or snow through the ram type forward openings of such helmets. These helmets additionaly lacked the advantageous features of construction, beneficial results and combinations thereof as are now provided by the present helmet, these including enhanced air cooling, perspiration removal, safety and adjustability.